Pequena Hinata
by bruhbabalu
Summary: Bonequinha quebrada.


**S****omeday, I'll find the mind to mend it,**

**A****nd make dry, these eyes have gotten wet,**

'**C****ause I'ts bad to do what's easy, just cause I'ts easy,**

**And I wanna do what pleases me but I cant,**

**No no.**

_Algum dia eu vou achar vontade para consertá-lo_

_E fazer secar essas lágrimas que ficaram molhadas._

_Porque é ruim fazer o que é fácil só porque é fácil, _

_E eu quero fazer o que me agrada, mas eu não consigo, não não._

**Gregory and the Hawk – Oats We Sow**

* * *

Pequena Hinata.

Sorriu para o reflexo, e delicadamente retirou a mecha de cabelo de sua bochecha a colocando atrás da orelha. Observou o vestido azul-marinho, tão brilhante, tão bonito, perfeito em seu corpo. As criadas se apressavam em arrumar seus cabelos, em maquiar seu rosto, em deixá-la deslumbrante, enquanto ela estava apenas desiludida.

- É para ficar na frente da orelha, Hinata-sama. –Gentilmente a criada puxou a mecha de trás de sua orelha, e a ajeitou perfeitamente ao longo de seu rosto.

-Oh, me desculpe. –Hinata sorriu, mesmo que não fosse daquele jeito que ela gostava, mesmo que preferisse a mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, e não na frente. Mas ela não iria fazer nada, porque era assim que ela era, e a mecha dos cabelos negros continuaria ali, no mesmo lugar onde a criada havia a deixado. E ela não faria nada para mudar aquilo.

As criadas acabaram a maquiagem, deram retoques no cabelo, a encheram de perfume e então sorriram largamente, contentes pelo resultado de suas últimas duas horas de trabalho.

-Está linda, Hinata-sama!

-Deslumbrante!

-Você vai tirar o brilho até da noiva Hinata-sama! Ninguém nem ao menos vai lembrar de Tenten-san quando a vir.

Gentis.

As criadas eram gentis com ela, apesar de que ela sabia que estavam exagerando. Não, ela não era bonita, e mesmo com todo aquele tempo e esforço delas, jamais ficaria mais bonita que Tenten. Ela nunca tiraria o brilho de Tenten porque não era mais bonita que ela, sabia que não era e jamais iria ser.

Se ela fosse mais bonita, Neji teria escolhido _ela_ e não Tenten.

Conclusão: Ela não era bonita. Ela não era nada.

Agradeceu os elogios, porque era isso que ela fazia; ela sorria, e dizia que estava tudo bem, dizia que _ela_ estava muito bem, que apenas havia caído um cisco em seu olho, e não, ela não estava chorando, e pronto, havia conseguido tirar o cisco do olho, e agora estava tudo bem, tudo perfeito, ninguém precisava se preocupar.

Pequena Hinata mentirosa.

As criadas nunca a julgavam, mas seus olhos a observavam de soslaio, olhos preocupados com a pequena e frágil Hinata-sama, sempre tão quieta e bondosa.

Sempre tão triste.

As criadas a entregaram sua bolsa pequena e prateada, e ela sorriu, seu lindo sorriso ensaiado, enquanto descia as escadas, com toda a classe e elegância que possuía.

Porque Hinata era uma dama, sempre havia sido. Uma dama perfeita e despedaçada, escondendo tudo o que sentia, se esquivando, e mentindo, e sorrindo falsamente, sorrindo tristemente, só sorrindo, só existindo, não mais vivendo.

E achando ainda, que ninguém via afinal às vezes ela mesma não percebia.

Hanabi esperava no hall, e ansiosamente a irmã indicou a porta e elas saíram para a noite chuvosa, e entrando apressadas no carro. O chofer as conduzia sem pressa, estavam levemente adiantadas, mas não era isso que Hinata queria.

Ela rezava para que tivesse trânsito, mesmo que soubesse que não haveria trânsito algum. Torcia para que o pneu furasse. Implororava mentalmente, silenciosamente para que alguma coisa, por favor, qualquer coisa, desse errado, e então ela não chegaria na hora, e a cerimônia já teria sido realizada e ela não seria obrigada a vê-lo lá, diante da bela Tenten, trocando juras de amor eterno, a beijando, a amando, como Hinata queria que fosse com ela.

Mas nada aconteceu, e ela já sabia que seria assim.

Então exatamente dez minutos depois, o carro parou na frente da igreja, e ela engoliu em seco, e sorriu para Hanabi que sorria para ela, Hanabi que estava tão animada com o casamento, tão feliz, e dizia a Hinata que era maravilhoso que Tenten e Neji haviam finalmente se acertado, e é claro que é, é perfeito, era o que Hinata respondia segurando o sorriso no rosto, amarrando o sorriso no rosto.

Pequena Hinata sínica.

E Hinata saiu do carro e ainda sorrindo fechou a porta, e Hanabi saiu saltitante na direção da igreja, e ela ficou, sorrindo, sozinha, olhando para o reflexo na porta do carro. Se surpreendeu ao ver como aquela mecha de cabelo, na frente de sua orelha, no lado direito de seu rosto, a fazia ter vontade de quebrar o carro inteiro.

Não, ela não gostava daquele jeito, não ela não queria aquela mecha de cabelo ali, na frente de seu rosto, aquilo a estava irritando, a deixando descontrolada, mas de novo, a pequena Hinata covarde, perfeita dama quebrada, engoliu em seco e não ousou nem tocar a maldita mecha de cabelos.

Ela havia desistido de tudo que queria, ela sempre desistia e sem nem ao menos tentar, uma maldita mecha de cabelo não iria mudar grande coisa em sua patética vida. Não mudaria, nada mudaria o fato de que Neji estava se casando e de que não era com ela.

Queria sentar no chão ali mesmo e chorar, mas de que adiantaria?

Ela nunca teria o que queria.

Neji nunca iria ser seu.

Então, sem choramingar, ela levantou o vestido para que ele não arrastasse no chão e caminhou com passos lentos e penosos para a igreja. Parou na porta e seguiu a trilha feita pelo tapete vermelho com os olhos. Neji estava lá, parado no altar. A igreja estava praticamente vazia, ela havia chegado cedo e ele estava de costas, mas se virou e Hinata pode mesmo de longe seus olhos sorrindo para ela.

Suas pernas não se moviam, e seu coração parecia entalado em sua garganta.

Fantasiou que ele estava esperando por _ela_. Fantasiou que o sorriso que ele demonstrava não era só porque estava feliz que ela tivesse vindo em seu casamento, imaginou que o sorriso fosse porque ele a amava, porque ele queria ficar com ela e só com ela para sempre. Ela quis estar de branco, quis estar segurando um buque, quis que ele estivesse ali no altar, mas que estivesse esperando por _ela._

E então, a pequena Hinata deixou uma lágrima escapar pelo seus olhos, e escorrer por seu rosto de porcelana.

Estava fazendo papel de boba, ali, parada na porta da igreja, imaginando algo que nunca iria acontecer. Querendo, querendo de toda a sua alma, algo que nunca poderia ter.

Neji pareceu notar algo estranho, algo que todos já haviam notado; Hyuuga Hinata parada na porta da igreja com cara de boba. E então ele, o frio Neji, o belo cavalheiro de terno branco, saiu de seu posto de noivo perfeito e caminhou na direção dela.

Ele sorria, e ela sorriu também. Porque vê-lo sorrir a fazia sorrir, porque ela precisava sorrir, e ela enganava a todos tão bem, o que Neji pensaria se a visse ali, chorando?

Ele se aproximou e seu sorriso se desfez, ele parecia triste e Hinata se sentiu péssima, chegou à conclusão que estava só atrapalhando, e achou que fosse melhor ir embora, tentou se virar e sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas Neji a segurou pelo pulso, sem força, só tocando, e não precisava de mais nada para fazê-la ficar. As mãos dele pousaram no rosto da Hyuuga, e então ele sorriu, há tempos queria ter coragem de tocar a pele de porcelana no rosto dela. Manteve o sorriso, e mesmo que fosse um sorriso triste, ele precisava mantê-lo em seu rosto porque ela não poderia saber que ela era _tudo_ para ele e que ele odiava ter que perdê-la sem que ela nunca houvesse sido sua.

Hinata não sabia que ele sabia que ela o amava, e que sim, ele a amava também, ele sempre a havia amado, desde o dia que havia percebido como eram iguais, como ela era perfeita para ele.

Mas ele jamais poderia tê-la, não ele não podia, ele não era bom o suficiente para ela. Ele nunca havia sido, e jamais o deixariam tê-la, jamais poderia tocá-la e amá-la como queria, porque ele não era bom o suficiente, ela merecia mais, ela merecia alguém melhor. Hiashi havia deixado isso bem claro.

Então agora ele iria se casar, precisava se casar e colocar alguém na lacuna que Hinata desde sempre havia deixado dentro dele, já que ela mesma, a bela Hinata, jamais poderia preencher esse espaço em branco. HEntão ele estava se casandoTenten, a doce Tenten, estava disposta a preencher o espaço. Ela seria uma boa companhia, a doce Tenten, doce, mas não tão bela, não tão pura, não tão perfeita quanto a sua pequena Hinata.

- Parabéns, Neji-nii-san. – A voz de Hinata parecia engasgada, mutilada, e ela sorria, aquele sorriso que havia praticado na frente do espelho nos últimos anos. Sorriso que não enganava Neji, jamais enganaria.

-Obrigado, Hinata-sama. – Ele respondeu a voz mais mutilada que a dela, no entanto o sorriso dele convencia. Neji sabia fingir, sabia esconder. E não poderia deixá-la saber que o que ele sentia, não ele não podia.

Seus dedos escorregaram do pulso dela, e os olhos de Hinata se desviaram dos dele, enquanto ela se dirigia para seu lugar, e se sentava as mãos no colo, coração na boca. E ele voltou para o altar onde deveria estar, colocou seu sorriso no rosto, e tudo voltou a ser do jeito que deveria ser. Do único jeito que seria.

Tenten entrou na igreja um tempo depois, e ele sorriu para ela, e mesmo que não fosse ela quem seu coração queria, Tenten merecia carinho e respeito e ele daria isso para ela.

Mas aquilo era o máximo que ele poderia dar: carinho e respeito.

Porque amor, amor de verdade, ele não poderia sentir se não tivesse um coração.

E o seu coração estava ali, dentro da igreja, na primeira fileira, o fitando com olhos perolados vermelhos, tentando sorrir mas falhando no processo, tentando esconder a dor mas falhando no processo. Seu coração era de Hinata, sempre seria, e ele sabia que o dela era seu.

Seu olhos encontraram os dela por um segundo, e ele sentiu aquilo, aquilo que ela sentia: que eles se amariam para sempre.

Hinata deixou-se chorar, porque todos pensavam que era de emoção, e sinceramente ela não mais se importava. Ela o havia o perdido para sempre, mas ela iria o amar para sempre. Era injusto, porque ela sentia que a partir daquele instante algo sempre estaria faltando nela. Era aquilo que ela era, era aquilo que ela sentia. Como poderia viver sem coração?

Pequena Hinata, bonequinha quebrada.

* * *

Fanfic um pouco confusa, meio brega, melosa, eu sei. Mas veio na cabeça, e eu não pude fazer nada além de escrever. A tradução da música provavelmente não está muito correta, mas tava meio confuso de traduzir. Espero que gostem, beijos.


End file.
